Benzaiten Steel
Benzaiten Steel, also known as '''Benten '''or '''Ben, '''was the twin brother of Juno Steel. Like Juno, Ben is named after a goddess. Benzaiten's namesake is a Japanese Buddhist goddess.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Benzaiten As opposed to his cynical and pessimistic sibling, Ben is bubbly, optimistic, charming, funny, and described to lighten up any room he enters. History Early Life Ben spent the first four years of his life living in Halcyon with his mother, Sarah Steel, and his twin, Juno. He and Juno were described as "charming children" by Lorenzo Vega.Juno Steel and the Dragon's Den (Part 2) After his mother lost her job and "got bad,"Juno Steel and the Kitty-Cat Caper (Part 2) his family moved to Oldtown, a derelict area of Hyperion City. Benzaiten and Juno were both enormous fans of Northstar Entertainment's "Andromeda" franchise. Ben's favorite episode of The New Adventures of Andromeda was "By Captain Cancer's Claws," which was a source of disagreement between him and his twin. As children, Ben would play the Draco to Juno's Andromeda. In the third grade, Ben received the title of "Galaxy's Best Smile" from his classmates. In the seventh grade, Ben wore "weird contacts" and styled his hair in an unspecified but apparently notable manner. Adulthood Although Juno left Oldtown to go to the Hyperion City police academy, Ben stayed with their mother in Oldtown. He was a dance instructor prior to his death. Death Benten died around the age of nineteen at the hands of his abusive mother.Juno Steel and the Monster's Reflection (Part 1) Sarah thought that he had taken her pills and, upon being asked about them, Ben replied that he didn't know what she was talking about. Sarah interpreted the reply as having "attitude" and, for a moment, thought that Ben was Juno. She then shot Ben, killing him. Later, she found her missing pills at the bottom of her purse. Personality As a child, Benten always wanted things to be fair: for example, although he was generally too happy to start a fight, he would fight back if provoked.Juno Steel and the Promised Land (Part 3) While Juno was good at planning trouble, Ben was better at getting into trouble.Juno Steel and the Monster's Reflection (Part 2) He was charismatic, optimistic, and funny. Ben had a habit of turning things into a joke, and would take smug delight when Juno had to admit he was wrong. Unlike Juno, he had a tendency to see the best in other people and what they could become. As a result, he couldn't view Sarah Steel as anything but a human being struggling with her own problems, whereas Juno could only see her as an abusive monster. It is implied that this was Ben's way of coping with his mother's abuse.Juno Steel and the Monster's Reflection (Part 3) Episode Appearances Trivia * Benzaiten (弁才天, 弁財天) (Benten for short) is a Japanese Buddhist goddess, who originated from the Hindu goddess Saraswati. She is worshipped in both Buddhist and Shinto traditions as a deity of wisdom. * In official art, Juno appears to have a sleeve tattoo of the goddess Benzaiten on his left arm * His favorite board game was Cred Creeper References Category:Characters Category:Juno Steel Category:Juno Steel characters